Flu-bug
by Lepitopt4ra
Summary: It's a normal November day when Marinette wakes up with a not so normal fever. As she tries to get better, she is suddenly faced with being needed in two places at once. How can a sick Ladybug do the job, and can she do it without Chat Noir getting suspicious? Reveal and rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1 - Get Well Soon

Sabine climbed up the stairs to Marinette's room, steps creaking slightly beneath her. The bread smells of the bakery below filled the upper half of the house, and the homey smell was cozy and comforting in the November chill. Sabine sighed as she reached the top of the stairs, and she called again, "Marinette! Sweetheart, you are going to be late for school!"

Sabine's grey eyes softened with motherly worry as her daughter did not respond to her mother's voice. She quickly opened Marionette's hatch door and stepped into the girl's dimly lit bedroom.

"Sweetheart?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to the lump under the covers. "Honey, are you feeling well?"

Marinette slowly woke and rolled over. Her bangs were moist and plastered onto her forehead from sweat, yet she shivered and drew the covers up to her chin. Her skin was pale, and her flushed cheeks looked feverish. Her dry, cracked lips parted as she whimpered "Mama, I don't feel well…"

"I believe you, Mari," murmured Sabine gently, stroking her forehead and giving her a kiss. "You most definitely have a fever, my dear. Well, you _were_ complaining yesterday about how tired you felt. You must have caught the flu." Sabine stood up and got the girl a glass of water from her nightstand. "I'll be right back with Papa and your breakfast. I'll call the school and let them know that you are too sick to attend today."

As her mother left, Marinette closed her eyes, sleepy mind slowly waking to the world around her. The snow outside her window gently fell, making little falling shadows on her floor and comforter of her bed. She weakly sneezed, then groped for a tissue from the kleenex box beside her bed. Moaning, she grew more and more aware of the aching in her body and specifically her sinuses.

"Poor Marinette," came Tikki's voice. The small kwami was actually very alarmed at seeing Marinette this way, but she also didn't want to scare the girl. She hovered over Marinette face, and saw the exhaustion on it. _Please don't let there be akumas today,_ thought the kwami.

"Tikki…?" moaned Marinette in a barely audible whisper, eyes half closed in exhaustion.

"I'm here," said Tikki.

"I…I'm so cold," she whimpered, drawing her blankets around her even tighter.

"But you are so hot and feverish," said Tikki, laying her tiny hand on Marinette's flushed cheek. "Surely you must be sweating under all those - "

Marinette began shivering, her eyebrows furrowed in discomfort. Tikki was at a loss. She was not a doctor, but she knew in her heart that Marionette was very very sick. Suddenly the door opened and Tikkie quickly hid behind a picture frame as Sabine and now Tom entered, carrying some warm soup and a thermometer. Tikki peeked around the corner of the picture frame, curious as to how Marinette's parents would help her.

"Sabine she looks bad," said Tom softly, then to Marinette, "How's daddy's little girl?"

"Oh Papa," whimpered Marinette, shivering. She was beginning to panic, overwhelmed by her discomfort.

"Put this in your mouth, sweetheart," said Sabine gently, laying the thermometer under Marinette obedient tongue and laying a cool hand on her head.

"Snuggle into Papa," crooned Tom gently, wrapping his bear-like arms around his shivering daughter. Tikki's heart melted as Marinette was rocked back and forth in Tom's arms as if she was a little baby again. Marionette's shivering calmed a little, and her face wasn't as frightened.

"I'll take it now, darling," said Sabine, and taking the thermometer out she said, "Well, it's an 102. If it gets to 103 then we go to the doctor. For now let's just let her get well. Her body will be able to fight it on it's own if she gets plenty of rest and good food in her."

 _How caring they are,_ Tikki thought to herself. _There are probably customers downstairs, but they don't have a care in the world. They love her so much._

Tom laid Marinette back in the bed, propping her up with more pillows. "Here's some tame chicken noodle soup," he said, his voice especially tender. "Now, your phone is right next to you. Text me if you need anything and Papa will run right up here, okay?"

"Okay Papa," croaked Marinette, eating a spoonful of the soup they had given her.

"No video games," said Sabine. "Only movies and sleep, okay?" she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I hate it that you are sick," she said, "but I love it that I get to come up and see you whenever I want. I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you Mama," murmured Marinette, face peaceful as she slurped a noodle.

Tom and Sabine went downstairs, closing the hatch behind them. Tikki came out and watched Marinette eating her soup slowly, movements sluggish from the fever.

 _I cannot let her be ladybug while she is sick,_ she thought. _But how can I stop her? She is wearing the earrings. I would have to take them while she is sleeping, and that would be nearly impossible._

"I hate being sick," moaned Marinette as she sneezed again. "I have to wait a whole day without seeing Adrien! And what if there is an akum…a…"

"Marinette? Are you okay?"

Marinette suddenly began to cry. "Tikki," she said, laying her spoon down as if in defeat. "I just…just…I'm so overwhelmed! I feel awful…"

"Oh hush," chided Tikki gently, wiping the sick girl's tears. "You are sick. Things will work out, and this time you get to sit back and watch. You are like Paris' doctor - let yourself rest."

"Marinette will not be joining us today," said Miss Bustier. Her kind green eyes rested on her class fondly as she said, "She is sick and will be at home all day. From what her mother told me she is quite miserable and I think that a few get well cards would be very nice. So we are going to take a half hour that we would normally use to compliment one another and will use it to show some kindness to our dear Marinette."

"I can drop them over to her house," said Alya, raising her hand. "I'll drop them off with her parents."

"Thank you Alya," said Miss Bustier, passing out paper and pens. "Even though it be a simple card, some kind words will lift anyone's spirits. And who knows? Maybe they'll help her feel well enough to come tomorrow!"

"Ew," said Chloe from across the room. "She's probably contagious."

"Chloe," chided Adrien, indignant. "Haven't you ever been sick? Have a little compassion."

"Hmph!" was all Chloe had to reply with. The class began writing cards to Marinette, and as the soft shuffle of papers and pens was the only sound in the room, Adrien stared at his card with a new found realization that could prove rather uncomfortable.

He didn't know what to write.

"Nino," he whispered, eyes worried. "What should I say? What are you writing?"

"Dude," whispered Nino. "Haven't you ever written a get well card? All you have to say is something like 'I'm sorry you're sick' and 'get better soon'."

"Is that what you are writing?" whispered Adrien.

"Not just that," whispered Nino. "I'm writing the lyrics to a song I like that makes me feel better when I feel sick. It talks about a mountain hike and makes you feel like you are seeing what the song talks about."

"That's so cool," said Adrien, sulking. "I've got nothing."

"Just write what's in your heart," came Alya's soft voice behind him. "Do you draw? Maybe draw her a picture."

" _I'm_ drawing her something," came Nathaniel's hiss from behind them.

"More than one person is allowed to draw," came Miss Bustier's gentle scold. "Adrien, simply make a card that could make Marinette smile in spite of her current circumstances. When someone is sick," she went on, "it is discouraging. Sometimes just knowing that you are missed and that people love you is like sunlight on your shoulders."

Adrien sighed. "But how do I put that into words, Miss Bustier?" he asked. "How do I tell her that I care about her, that I'm sad that she is sick, and that I can't wait for her to be back in school so I can see her?"

Later he blushed when he thought of how frank and honest he was, and the whole class grew really really quiet in the moment, but Miss Bustier handled his question with the kindness and grace that all loved in her.

"I would say it exactly like that, Adrien. Honesty and kindness are the best of friends, and in a get well card words of kindness and affirmation are great medicine."

"What does affirmation mean?" asked Kim.

"The definition of affirmation is basically emotional encouragement," said Miss Bustier. "If Adrien writes what he said earlier in his card, it will _affirm_ to Marionette that she is loved and missed, and that we care about what she is going through."

"Miss Bustier," said Max, "Do you know what symptoms Marinette has, and what medicine she is taking?"

"I believe that she simply was feverish and had some sinus congestion," said Miss Bustier. "As for medicine, she was resting and taking care of herself."

"I hope she gets better soon," said Rose mournfully. "I miss her."

"I have to go to the bathroom," moaned Chloe, rolling her eyes. "All this attention on Marinette is gross. Someone get me when this is over."

Alya gathered up all the cards and notes after school was done for the day. As she stepped into the cold snowy street, Adrien called her name. "Alya, wait!"

Alya turned and saw him, bundled up in his coat and hat and waving a card in the air. "I nearly missed you," he panted, running up to her.

"Oh wow," said Alya, laughing. "That was close." _That would have been a BIG mistake, leaving out Romeo's card!_

"Alya, can you proofread it?" He asked, blushing. "It's my first get well card."

She smiled. "Of course Adrien," she said. "Don't worry - we all have new things we learn all the time. Don't be embarrassed. Let's see…"

She opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was decorated with pink flowers and green leaves, and on the front it said in nice curly letters _Marinette_. She opened it and read:

 _Dear Marinette,_

 _Hi! Sorry you are sick. This is my first time writing a get well card to anyone so sorry it might not be good._

Here he drew a little emoji cringing.

 _Truth is I care about you a lot Mari. I'm so sorry that you aren't feeling well - I hope that you are resting well so that I can see you tomorrow. I missed you today, knowing that the spot behind me was empty, and you weren't there. I can't wait for you to win against this flu, and for your smiling face to be back. I love it when you come into the classroom late, because then I notice the bakery smell when you walk past. So if you could do that tomorrow, that would be great!_

 _Miss you. Get well soon!_

 _~ Adrien_

"Was it…affirming?" asked Adrien, concern on his face.

Alya was in tears. "You have no idea," she said, and hugged him. "I don't know if she'll ever get sick again! Did you mean every word?"

"Yes," said Adrien, very confused but accepting the hug. "I tried my best to be honest."

"You should be more honest all the time," said Alya, pulling out of the hug.

"I try to be," said Adrien. "It's not easy to be serious around Marionette. She's very…uh…quirky."

"I say she's nervous," said Alya, slyly dropping a hint. "Anyway, I have to take this to her. See you tomorrow!"

Adrien waved, then turned to go.

"My my," came a voice from inside his coat. It was muffled, but the breath from inside his coat smelled like hot camembert. "Those words were quite moving. If I didn't know better I would say you _like_ her."

"I love Ladybug - " Adrien began to protest.

"What if she _IS_ Ladybug?" demanded Plagg, unashamedly.

Adrien stopped in his tracks. Why did that make so much _sense?_ The sudden disappearing, the weird schedule, the fatigue that plagued them BOTH…

Her eyes.

Her hair.

" _Plagg,"_ he gasped, world caving in. " _Could she really be - "_

 ** _HELP!_** " came a scream. Adrien whirled and saw that a teenage boy was transforming into an akuma villain. A girl next to him screamed and ran crying out "He's mad over a text his dad sent him! Someone get Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Plagg," murmured Adrien, running around a corner. "This conversation isn't over - _time to transform!"_

 _What have I done,_ wondered Plagg as he was sucked away into the world of Chat Noir.

"Ladybug," whispered Chat as he leaped out and attracted the attention of the akuma victim. "Please be well enough to fight. And please hurry."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Past Ladybug

_Author's note:_

 _Thank you so much for the reviews! I_ _have_ _corrected Marinette's name and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

 _—_ -

Marinette was awakened from her nap by a loud boom. She sat up quickly and shuffled weakly to the window, peering outside. Through the frosty window she could see a brilliant show of lights as an akuma victim was shooting bright beams of energy at Chat Noir.

"Oh no!" she cried as Tikki rushed over. "Tikki look - an akuma! And Chat Noir is all alone!"

"I have an idea," said Tikki quickly, heart pounding in her chest. "Marinette, give me the earrings."

Marinette stared in surprise at Tikki. Her hand slowly touched one of them and she said, "Tikki, what are you going to do?"

"Ladybug has to fight," she said gently. "But it can't be you. Marinette, the risk rises when you are ill. You have to understand that. The attacks and the use of the Lucky Charm could harm you."

"But Tikki," said Marinette, eyes wide. "Who should we choose?"

"I have kept your secret identity safe all this time," said Tikki. "I wouldn't tell even you, to ensure that this Ladybug would be safe."

"How will she get the earrings then?!" demanded Marinette. "I can't take them to her or I'll know who she is, and Master Fu isn't here - "

" ** _I will do it_** ," said Tikki in a proud, authoritative voice. "You needn't worry, Marinette. I'll take care of it!"

"But Tikki, I…" Marinette suddenly trailed off, and with a little sigh her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell into a little heap on the floor.

 _"Marinette!"_ gasped Tikki in alarm, zooming down to see the sick girl's face. Marinette's eyes were closed, and her breathing was labored. Tikki laid a small hand on her holder's cheek and gasped. _The fever rose!_ She thought in alarm.

"Mari?" came a voice from downstairs.

 _I have to move fast before her parents come upstairs!_

Tikki had just barely removed the first earring from Marinette's ear when she heard footsteps on the stairs. With a soft cry of alarm she pulled the other one out and just managed to pick up the back and zoom behind the safe picture frame when the door opened.

"Marinette!" cried Sabine as she rushed to her daughter's side. "Tom, TOM!" Sabine cradled her daughter's head in her hands, worry and fear etched into her face.

Tom came up behind her and gasped. "I'm calling 911!" he cried, preparing to run back downstairs.

 _I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, Mari,_ thought Tikki. _But even kwamis have to make hard decisions!_

 _"_ Take her downstairs," ordered Sabine. "I'll make the call!"

Tom quickly lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, and wrapped a few blankets around her. "Sabine, her fever!" he exclaimed. "It's climbed!"

"Hello? Yes our daughter has been sick and collapsed just now. She's seventeen, and she had a fever. Please hurry! The Dupain-Cheng Bakery!" Sabine turned to Tom. "Go ahead," she said. "I'll pack Marinette's things. I'll be down in a minute."

Tom went downstairs carrying his precious cargo. Marinette didn't stir, and her flushed cheeks and pale face only made him more worried.

Tikki saw her chance. As Sabine seized some clothes and stuffed them into the pink duffle bag she have fished out of Marinette's things, Tikki held the earrings tighter and raced out from behind the picture frame.

—

Chat Noir moaned from where he lay on the pavement, baton far out of reach, and cataclysm already used up, but to no avail. Beaten and bruised, he slowly looked up at the colorful boy who was coming closer and closer to him, grinning maliciously and reaching out a hand for his miraculous.

"Please, M'lady," whispered Chat weakly, staring up at his doom. "Save me."

" _Don't touch him!"_ came a cry, and the familiar sound of a yoyo came to Chat's relieved ears. The akuma victim was yanked back, and a flash of red caught Chat's eye as Ladybug swooped in from the left, and with one kick she had the akuma victim on his back. She shoved her foot into his chest, binding him with the yoyo, and she held him down with amazing strength that was unusual even for her.

"My Lady!" cried Chat, slowly getting to his feet. _She can't be Marinette,_ he thought. _She's not sick - she's better than ever!_

He laughed and brushed himself off. "I have never been so glad to see -"

Ladybug turned.

"-you?!" finished Chat, taking a step back in surprise.

She was not wearing her normal suit, but rather a tunic of silk that billowed out behind her in the cold wind. Her mask was the same, but her hair was pulled back into a single bun, and her long robes were red silk with black satin, a polka-dotted sash cinching the tunic up against her torso. Her face was rounder, and her eyes were gray. She was also shorter than the Ladybug he knew and adored.

"You aren't Ladybug!" he shrieked, weakly taking a battle stance.

"Calm down, Chat Noir," she said, voice deeper and more motherly than the normal Ladybug's. "Tell me where the akuma is, and then I can explain the entire story."

"In the electric lights around his waist," said Chat Noir, not relaxing. His wary green eyes watched her, and in his heart he feared the worst.

Ladybug reached down and yanked on the lights with her gloved hands, tearing them apart. The akuma came out and like a pro she whipped out her yoyo and de-evilized it.

"Goodbye, little butterfly," she said softly. The teenage boy pinned beneath her foot transformed into himself, and since there had been no need for a lucky charm an ambulance came to aid the people who had been injured by the akuma. The sirens and AC teams (Akuma Cleanup) came in, and in the hubbub Chat Noir didn't let the imposter Ladybug out of his sight. She felt his gaze, and as she hooked her yoyo to her sash she turned to him.

"Chat Noir," said she said, gray eyes searching his face. "I know you have questions, and my kwami told me to explain some things to you. Let's go somewhere private."

Chat eyed her warily. "Only if it's in the open," he said. "Just because Ladybug trusts you doesn't mean that I do. Where is she?"

"I'll explain as much as I can," said Ladybug quietly, eyes kind. "Let's go to the Eiffel Tower."

—

Ladybug was quiet the whole way to the Eiffel Tower, her majestic robes only adding more mystery to her persona. Chat Noir followed her, watching how she moved. She surely wasn't a _new_ Ladybug - she was more graceful than his Lady had been on her first day. She also seemed very familiar with the yoyo, and was even faster than his Ladybug.

They reached the tower. The sky had dimmed in the winter evening, and it had begun to snow. They sat on a ledge, tucked under the lights of the lookout point of the tower.

"Who are you?" he demanded finally.

She laughed. "You don't even know Ladybug's real name," she said. "Why would I give you mine?"

"Fine!" he said, angry. "Look, I'm scared okay? You aren't _my_ Ladybug! Where is she?! Why did you replace her?!"

Ladybug smiled understandingly. "Well, let me calm your fears. She'll be back soon. She's not well, and needed a break. I will be helping you in her place."

"What's wrong?" he asked, green eyes filled with concern. "Is she sick?!"

"I…I…" Ladybug stammered, then sighed. "Chat, I see that you care about her. Because of that I will tell you. But know that if you get akumatized, you could pose as a threat to her."

"I understand," said Chat. "But something I'm tired of not knowing is who my friends are. Even you. IF I could know who you are…I could come to you when I don't feel safe, and when I am in need."

He looked down, eyes sad. "I wouldn't be so alone."

Ladybug laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you alone, Chat?"

"Most of the time," he said. _Why am I saying all of this? She seems so much like…_ he stopped at suddenly looked at her. Her gentle eyes, filled with love, but a love he hadn't seen or felt for almost three years…

And he burst into tears.

Her arms were wrapped around him, and he hid his face in her shoulder. His sobs were the only sound around them, and the snow fell gently about their still figures perched on the cold Eiffel Tower.

"What's wrong, Chat?" murmured Ladybug, running a gloved hand through his fluffed blonde hair.

He pulled out of the hug, still sobbing and wiping his eyes and nose. And like the little child he was inside he sobbed out, "I miss…my…mom!"

Oh how free that felt. He hadn't said that in three years. No one had wanted him to be sad, and so he hadn't been - in their presence. But deep down in his soul, hidden from the expectations of cameras and friends, his heart had screamed in silent pain that no one had heard or wanted to hear.

But just now - this motherly soul that seemed to love him and care about him reminded him so much of the mother he had lost, that all of the feelings refused to remain ignored. Now they gushed out of him in the form of tears, and made him suddenly feel a peace he hadn't felt in a long time. All of his inner sadness had been dispelled.

"Oh Chat," said Ladybug. "Did you lose her?" Her eyes filled with sympathetic tears as well.

"Y…yes," sobbed Chat. "And now," he added, voice high pitched from his tears, "Ladybug is gone! Just like that. I saw her yesterday - she came on patrol, and we fought another akuma together. And just like Mom - she's gone!"

Ladybug gently rubbed his head, stroking his hair comfortingly. "I understand," she said softly. "Listen, Chat. It sounds like we both are in a similar position."

He looked up, surprised. "Really?"

"Today I nearly lost my own child," she said, eyes filling with fresh tears. They slowly spilled over, and her lip trembled. "It was sudden, and without warning, and scared me more than anything I've ever faced. However, in order to save Paris, I accepted the chance to come back for a night."

"Come back?" asked Chat, feeling weak from crying so hard. He looked at her, eyes hungry for answers and attention.

She read it so clearly in his eyes. She scooted closer to him, then said comfortingly, "Let me tell you a story, Chat. The story of a Ladybug and Chat Noir that lived about fifteen years ago."

This new Ladybug pulled him into a long hug, and whispered to him her story. Her soft voice made him feel like a little kid again, laying in his mother's arms and listening to stories of past heroes long gone. Her gentle voice calmed the stormy sea of emotions that raged mercilessly inside, and for once he felt a calm in his soul that he'd desperately missed.

"I was Ladybug in Japan," she whispered in his ear, breath warm. "We faced monsters and crime, but we had learned of Hawkmoth and his horrible agenda to capture our miraculouses. Chat Noir and I did our best, and we would have found him out but he found us first, used our families against us. I had a baby daughter at the time, and my husband is my very best friend. Chat Noir had no family, and begged me to let him go after Hawkmoth alone. I told him that we did things together, or not at all."

She hugged the small Chat Noir in her arms a little tighter, remembering the last young man who wore this miraculous. "He did not listen."

"What happened to him?" asked Chat softly, not moving from his lovely cozy spot in her arms.

"I don't know," whispered Ladybug. "But he never came back. I gave my miraculous back to my friend who guarded them for us, and then moved my family. Here we have been safe. But when I saw you and the new Ladybug come into the light, I knew I needed to stay. There might be a way I could help. And today when Tikki came to me, I knew that I could help in ways that no one else could. That is why I came to help you. You haven't lost Ladybug - she'll be back once she has recovered, and she'll be herself again."

"Will I…will I ever see you again?"

There was a sad note in Chat's voice that caught her by surprise. "Chat…of course you will."

She let go of him and got to her feet. "I know that you need some good old fashioned mothering," she added with a smile, and tweaked his nose. "And so let me show you my face so that you know where to find me."

—

The hospital room was dimly lit at this late hour of the night. It was white and not very welcoming, and the clean smell made Alya think of the times that she'd come on other visits. They'd usually been her grandparents, and people who were old and usually sick. And so as Alya sat next to Marinette, holding her school bag tightly in her lap, she couldn't help but feel like the whole thing was wrong. Her friend was sleeping, medicine working it's way through her system and a cold cloth on her forehead to keep the fever at a controllable level. Marinette's eyes were closed in deep slumber, pale face tired and worn. Her hair was splayed onto the pillow, and her hands rested on her abdomen. The monitor next to them beeped steadily, proclaiming each heartbeat faithfully.

"And you just found her on the floor?" asked Alya softly, looking at Tom. He was sitting across from her on the other side of Marinette's bed, jovial face now very serious and tired. He looked up at her with tired brown eyes, and nodded.

"We knew that she was sick," he said. "We found her by the window, and that's when the akuma had come. I think maybe she got scared or something."

"What do the doctors say about her treatments?" asked Alya, glancing back at Marinette.

"She just needs rest, good food, and a cool cloth on that fever," said Tom, laying a giant hand on the bed and smoothing a wrinkle in the cotton blanket that covered his daughter. "The doctors say that she got Influenza, a fancy word for the flu, and she'll just need to be monitored so that it doesn't get worse."

"Poor Mari," whispered Alya. She stood, taking the parcel of cards into her hands. "I have to go home now. Can you get these to her when she wakes up?"

"Of course," said Tom, smiling and taking the cards. "How sweet of the class to make this for her. She'll love it."

"Make sure she gets that green one there," added Alya with a smile. "It's from someone special. Oh," she suddenly said. "Where is Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?"

Tom flushed. "She's getting my supper," he said. "She'll be back soon."

"I see. See you all tomorrow," said Alya, and walked out of the hospital room.

Tom waited until the door was closed, then leaped up and ran to the window. He unlatched it and helped Ladybug into the room, closing it behind her.

"Thank you," she said, breathless. "You were a pro, Tom! She had no idea I was behind her outside the window!"

"If you would have stopped making faces at me it would have been easier," he chided.

"Spots off!" she said, and the superhero disguise disappeared in a red flash. Tikki spun out and gazed at the couple before her.

Sabine grinned. "Tikki, it was an honor to be Ladybug again. I had missed it terribly."

"I know," said Tikki quietly. "But you also have to know how worried I am now. Every time I have done this sort of thing in the past it causes harm to those I love most." She flew over to Marinette and perched on the ill girl's shoulder. "You all sacrifice so much," she said softly. "I never want to make it in vain. You left that life years ago, Sabine. You were happy."

"And now I am so proud," said Sabine. "I suspected Marinette a few months ago, but now I know just how hard she has been working to be the best daughter, student, and hero she could be. And poor Chat! Such innocence. I couldn't be more proud of them."

"But they need their identities secret," said Tikki softly. "So that no one else comes to harm."

"There is strength in numbers, Tikki," said Tom softly. Tikki looked up at him, and he smiled. "I am stronger because Sabine loves me. Both of those heroes are kids at heart - they need people they can rely on in a tight spot, no matter the cost."

"It has always been a war against Hawkmoth," said Sabine, sitting on Marinette's bed. "We must give our heroes some allies."

Tikki sat and thought on their words. There was much to think about. She wasn't sure she was comfortable wit this, but it was done now. Only fate would show them if this was the right path.

Marinette stirred, and Sabine planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "I'm so proud," she said again, tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of both of them."


	3. Chapter 3 - Growing Up & Waking Up

Nathalie grabbed her tablet and scrolled furiously through Adrien's schedule, long red fingernails clacking against the screen. The hours and activities flew past her, reflecting lights off of her glasses.

 _What could it be?!_ She asked herself, intensely staring at Adrien's schedule for today, the 22nd of November.

It was normal. Nothing strange, nothing out of the ordinary - no amazing grade he could have gotten, no girlfriend to speak of that could have made his day...

And Thanksgiving was in two days. Every holiday was an emotional roller coaster for Adrien since the disappearance of his mother but this! This was so strange.

"What could it be?" She whispered under her breath, very confused and above all, suspicious. Adrien was no friend to his body guard and strict security. _Should this thing be a newly found freedom or liberty..._

She laid the tablet down and went to tell Adrien that his father would not make it to dinner tonight. It was true, but also the perfect way to test his mood. Even the most happy day could be ruined by the news that his father was too busy for him.

She stood and straightened her black slacks. Presentable as always, she took a deep breath and opened the door to the large dining room. The table was long and inviting, but looked lonely with Adrien's solitary plate and meal. The lights had been dimmed, and the gray walls and dark carpet made the hall look dismal and despairing.

And so Adrien, who was watching an adoption video on his phone and smiling for all he was worth, looked out of place in the gloomy room.

"Aw look Nathalie," said Adrien, taking another bite of his dinner and pointing at the video. "That little girl had her birthday and her parents surprised her by telling her that they are adopting her!" He sighed happily. "What a feeling. They aren't your parents, yet they love you all the same? Wow. So great."

She stared at him, absolutely unraveled by his mood.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, smoothing her jacket as she did when she was nervous. "Your father is unable to come to supper, Adrien. You needn't wait for him."

"Ok," said Adrien distractedly, selecting another video YouTube suggested about a child from China being picked up by his new parents.

Nathalie stared. "Adrien, did you hear me?"

"Yeah," said Adrien, looking at her with a smile. "It's ok. I know he's busy."

Everything in Nathalie wanted to grab Adrien by the shoulders and shake him, demanding he explain his mood. But she didn't. With a curt nod, she said professionally "Have a good night, Adrien."

"Thank you, Nathalie," he said.

Right as she was leaving, Adrien suddenly said "Nathalie, can I go to a friend's house for Thanksgiving?"

Nathalie froze. _Could it be...?_

She turned slowly, pulling out her phone and looking at her calendar. "I think so, Adrien," she said slowly, warning bells nearly deafening her in her head. His father won't want any part of Thanksgiving, just like every other year. _But if Adrien has a new friend who is sympathetic to his restrictive lifestyle...he is totally absorbed by those adoption videos, after all...could he actually be thinking of running away or bringing his case to social services? Maybe even giving himself up for adoption?_

 _I need to look into the laws about adopting._

"But I will need their name, address, phone, and menu by tomorrow," she said, throwing a few hoops in the deal. If she was going regret this, she would make sure that someone else would regret it too.

Adrien sighed. "Whatever you say, Nathalie," he said, turning again to the video.

Nathalie eyed him a moment longer, then added the event in her calendar. "By tomorrow, Adrien."

"Or right now," said Adrien nonchalantly, and laid a piece of paper on the table. "Her name is Marinette, and her mother invited me over. She's my friend that went to the hospital with the flu, remember? Sabine said that she could use a friend right now, and Father won't come down for dinner."

Nathalie picked up the paper that Adrien had laid on the table, uneasy. Adrien had already thought she would ask that?

 _He's determined to go_ , she thought, tucking the paper into her pocket. The information was remarkably detailed, and perhaps as a rebellious move Adrien had even hand drawn a map of the block where the bakery stood.

The uneasy feeling she had now was the same as when Adrien had insisted on going to school. He had an unsettling intensity masked by his sweet charm and kindness.

"Good night Nathalie," Adrien said, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

 _That tone..._ she thought, her heart dropping to her toes. _He sounds just like his father._

She had been noticing his maturity. He was taller than she was now, and his broad shoulders and chisled jawline were very manly. It amazed her how innocent he was, deep inside the man he was becoming. His deepening voice was a reminder of the young Gabriel she'd met years ago.

"Goodnight, Adrien," said Nathalie. She left the dining room, feeling lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of his mysterious behavior, his age and maturing, and this mysterious friend of his plagued her mind. What could this mean? She'd known he'd grow up; only learn more tricks of how to evade them and live his life how he wanted to…

That was it. She looked over her shoulder at the door to the dining room, feeling a pang of sorrow.

Adrien was growing up.

"I wonder," she whispered to herself, turning on the lockdown of the house for the night. "How long until he's old enough to figure it out on his own?"

Marinette woke up to the strangest thing she'd ever seen. As her long eyelashes batted open, and her pupils shrunk in response to the white light of the hospital room, she saw Tikki, her kwami, laughing at something that Sabine, her mother, had said.

Marinette stared groggily at them for a few seconds before they noticed her. I must be dreaming, she thought calmly. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, but the scene hadn't changed.

"Mari!" cried Tikki, and flew to her miraculous holder. "I'm so happy you are awake! How do you feel?!"

"Uh…" was all Marinette said. She tried to sit up a little, then fell weakly back against the pillow. "I feel sick. But…why are you talking to Mama? Is this a dream?"

Sabine sat on the bed and laid a gentle, motherly hand on her daughter's forehead. "Your fever is going down," she said with a grin. "Sweetheart, there are some things that me and Tikki both need to tell you."

"Mama," said Marinette suddenly, groggy mind waking. She stared intensely at her mother, putting two and two together. "YOU were Ladybug while I was - "

Sabine laid a hand on Marinette's, patting her hand gently. "Yes sweetie," she said, laughing. "Like I said, we have a lot to talk about."

"But before that," said Tom, waking in, "you have some mail."

Marinette stared at the scene. Tikki, hovering near her, in the presence of her smiling parents, and the card her father held out that said:

"To Marinette - from Adrien"

Marinette took the card in her hands, looked at each face in the room, gave a strange little laugh and -

"She fainted!" Gasped Tom.

"I think we overwhelmed her," exclaimed Sabine, and left to get a nurse.

Tikki rubbed Marinette's cheeks, slowly rousing the unconscious girl. "Mari, come on!" She encouraged. "Wake up!"

"Hide!" Warned Tom, and Tikki hid under the bed while the nurse entered the room.

"I think she just fainted," said Sabine as they walked quickly in. "We showed her a card from her sweetheart, and I think she was a little shocked."

"Poor thing," said e nurse. She patted Marinette's cheeks and said "Marinette!" loudly.

Marinette's eyes opened and she stared at the nurse. "Wha...am I awake now? I dreamed that my crush sent me a card and..." she trailed off as she felt the card still laying in her hands.

"Not dreaming sweetie," said Tom with a grin, winking at her.

"How do you feel?" Asked the nurse.

"A little light headed," whispered Marinette, staring at the card. "But there's nothing you can do for that."

"Ok," said the nurse, laughing. "If you can't stay conscious for the card, then as a nurse I'd advise you not to read it."

She turned to Sabine and Tom. "Let her test before anymore life-changing news. I'd say give her about 24 hours before telling her anything crazy."

Sabine and Tom looked at each other, winced, then agreed. "Ok miss," said Sabine. "I guess all our news will have to wait."

As the nurse left, Tikki came out from under the bed.

"Ok," she said, her little voice hinting at her amusement. "I guess we'll tell you everything later, Marinette." Tom took the card from her hands and put it tenderly on the pile of cards on the table.

"But..." began Marinette. Sabine smiled at her daughter and laid a finger against her lips, silencing her protest.

"What do you want to watch?"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Chance (Thanksgiving Eve)

_AN: Sorry it's been so long! I just got a job and the hours are long. Here's the next chapter!_

Sabine took a deep breath, then slowly sat up. She pushed the quilted covers back and stifled her long yawn with her right hand. Her short hair was stringy and all lumped onto one side from her sleeping position, but now she couldn't sleep. The dimly lit room was quiet, and the only sound she heard was the soft hum of Tom's gentle breathing as he slept peacefully beside her.

Marinette needed to know. And she needed to know tonight.

Sabine slipped her slippers onto her cold feet, and wrapped her red robe around herself. Taking her phone in her hand, she checked the time. 2:45 am. _Well, maybe she'll be up?_ She thought to herself, and quickly texted Marinette as she went and prepared herself a nice warm cup of tea.

All of the cards lay about Marinette on her bed. She sat in the calm and familiar bedroom, more relaxed now that she was home. It was late, but after napping all day her body was off of her normal schedule. Even Tikki lay sleeping on her usual perch - a small pillow that Marinette had hand-stitched personally for her. The golden light from the lamp next to Marinette's elbow was a nice gentle light, and the soft sound of the mournful wind outside was the only thing to be heard.

Marinette was holding the green card in her hand, the black ink sparkling a little in the light. She ran her thumb over the name at the end, almost feeling tangibly the words and what they meant to her.

 _I had no idea he even noticed the little things. Even the bakery smell was something he loved about me!_ She thought, still almost unable to believe it. She laid the card next to her and smoothed it against the covers.

She had always loved Adrien with a dedicated love. Always wanting to be noticed and loved in return. But after a while she had begun to accept his kind distance. She had thought that he simply was too far out of reach.

 _He's like a diamond,_ she thought, gazing at the card. _Always shining like a star, beautiful and close, but kept away by a glass case. He's out of my league, and always will be._ But if this card was any indication of Adrien's feelings towards her, maybe even _for_ her -

 _Maybe I have a chance?_

Suddenly her phone buzzed softly. She reached over and found a text from her mother.

 _"You awake?"_

She texted back, and in a moment her mother was opening the door to her room, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, a sleepy smile on her round face. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I've been resting a little too well," said Marinette with a smile. "My sleep schedule is all off. Why are you up, Mama?"

Sabine shuffled over in her slippers and sat on her bed. "There is a little more news that I need to tell you," she said, eyes kind. "And it's another life changing... _thing."_

Marinette moaned. "There's more?!

Sabine smiled and patted her daughter's hand tenderly. "My darling, remember how I told you about Chat Noir's time with me?"

"Yes," said Marinette, eyeing her mother. "You told me that you showed him who you were. I still can't believe that Tikki let you!"

"I am an older Ladybug," she said with a grin. "Mama is still boss, even over kwamis." They both laughed, and Sabine added gently, "I also allowed Chat Noir to tell me who _he_ is."

"Mama!" gasped Marinette, shocked. "Mama, _WHY - "_

"Marinette, not knowing who my partner was hurt our mission," said Sabine, regret in her eyes. "Someday I'll tell you about it. But you need to know that I invited him over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow- "

"MOM!" screamed Marinette, and seizing her blankets threw them over her head. Her words were not quite intelligible but her frantic mumbling was still audible from below the blankets.

"Oh Mari," said Sabine with a smile, petting the lumpy covers with a calming hand. "Honey, I know this is a big step for you guys as partners but I wanted to let you know that he's a lonely lonely boy, and he needs a home for thanksgiving." She looked down at her slippered-feet, a sad smile on her face. "I feel like he's stolen my mothering heart. He needs us, Mari. And I think that it's time."

Marinette came up from below the covers. "Are you sure?" she asked. "We've not known each other's identity for four years…how can we just burst in on each other's lives like this?"

"Life is sometimes a mysterious thing," said Sabine softly. "We can never be ready enough. And we always feel like it's unfair. Marinette, you will be stronger together than apart."

Sabine knew that there was much, _much_ more that she could say about _this_ Chat Noir in particular, but also wanted to respect the intimate surprise that Marinette was going to have in just about 12 hours. _Let them see for themselves,_ she thought to herself. _Let them see with their own eyes._

Marinette looked at her mother, large blue eyes gazing at her mother's face with a look that Sabine couldn't translate. "Mama," she said. "Were you the Ladybug _before_ me?"

Sabine smiled. "I was. And you are doing amazing."

"Really?" asked Marinette, hope rising her in eyes.

"Yes really," said Sabine. "I actually suspected you of being Ladybug this summer, because you said some things now and again that made me remember my days as Ladybug."

"Being Ladybug is something that changes you," remarked Marinette.

"And yet," said Sabine, hugging her daughter, "It helps you see who you are capable of being."

Nathalie obediently filed the last of the new winter collection for the fashion show in December. She was multitasking, thinking over what had been going on the other day with Adrien. She was doing her best to monitor him, but Adrien had learned her ways long ago and easily avoided her.

"Nathalie," called Gabriel. "I need you to file the spring collection as well."

"I'm coming sir," she said, and turned to enter his office. Her slacks swished as she walked, and her heels clacked on the shiny marble floors. She sighed as she entered, quietly begging Gabriel to stop working and go to bed. _That won't happen until he simply can't go on. He has to distract himself from his problems._

"Sir," said Nathalie softly, submissive to her boss's authority and condescending manner, "I have noticed something strange about Adrien."

Gabriel had been standing at his three screens at his work space, but he paused and looked directly at her. His kwami, Nooroo, hovered at his shoulder, his eternal pained expression now mixed with fear.

"What, exactly, have you noticed?" asked Gabriel, his tone dangerous.

"He is obsessed with adoption videos lately," she said. "And he is always _happy -_ almost cheerful. And then he gave me this." She handed him the paper with the information about the Dupain-Chengs. "These people invited him to have Thanksgiving dinner with them; a rather familiar gesture, don't you think?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a scream ripped through the air vents and echoed in the room. Nathalie started, then hid her face in her hands with a moan.

Oh how she hated this time of night. The time when she was forced to remember what Gabriel had done. She was tempted to leave, but also knew that if the voice accidentally said something important that Gabriel would want her to hear it too.

Nooroo hated the entire thing, and with a sob hid behind Gabriel, covering his ears.

Gabriel stood, stone faced, hardening himself to the words that he knew he deserved. Even so, Nathalie could hear his sudden change in breathing, and the tears that wanted to come as the angry words tore through the room, cutting to the core of each person there -

 ** _"I hate you!"_**

The voice was a wailing scream, and it was filled with rage and bitter sorrow as it shrieked out **_"I will always hate you! You monster! You think you will escape your coming doom?! I saw it - and you took me away from my son!"_** The cry fell in pitch a little, and a sob was heard, echoing up the vents and into the room. Nathalie shuddered - the emotions were so strong, after all these years.

The voice regained emotion and with it strength as it belted out **_"You took everything I loved! I hate you!"_**

Gabriel's breathing was steady, but like the steady breathing of a man in a gym holding up weights above his head. The voice screamed the same thing over and over again, as if stabbing at him with her words.

The voice cried every night, like a ghost from their past that defied their desire to forget. They had tried to silence her, dragging her into the basement that Adrien and the Gorilla didn't even know existed. There, entrapped in prison glass orb of amber, banging day and night and screaming out the injustice against her, was the peacock miraculous holder.

The screams stopped, and the voice was silent. Nooroo was crying softly; he was so tender and sensitive to conflict and sorrow. He knew the whole story behind his master, and the knowledge burned him inside his soul.

Nathalie simply stood, uncomfortable and uneasy. She almost hated the silence after the voice more than the actual screams.

And then there was Gabriel, cold and masked. He gazed past them all, thinking deeply. He turned and pressed a hidden button on the painting of Emilie, his missing wife. A hidden door opened.

"Sir?" asked Nathalie quickly. "You are going to see her?"

Gabriel turned. "I try not to too often," he said curtly. "But I'm not Adrien, so stop being a micromanager. I want you to ruin that Thanksgiving celebration he wants to go to. Remind him that he is under my roof and my orders, and I don't appreciate being pushed to the side. Do it, or I find a new secretary that can handle my orders."

Nathalie know that the words had gotten to him. He was hiding his anger well, but it came out in his treatment of those around him. _He is going to regret treating his son like this,_ she thought. _But I've no choice. I can't shield Adrien from his own father._

As Gabriel and Nooroo left, the secret door sliding shut behind them, she suddenly had the most interesting thought in her life.

 _But what if I didn't shield him anymore? What if I let him see…everything?_

She'd get fired. Oh so fired.

But…what else was at stake?

With a sudden rebellious streak that reminded her much more of Adrien than herself, she decided to do it. Perhaps Adrien had influenced her a little, or perhaps this was the final straw. After all, Adrien was so innocent. And Gabriel was so guilty. Why let injustice continue?

If this worked - maybe she had a chance. She could change this.

Gabriel walked down the metal steps, silent and angry. Nooroo hovered next to him, quiet and observing. The steps led down in a spiral, then onto a grate floor suspended above the city sewer system. In the middle, nicely lit with yellow and orange, was a prison made of amber glass in a sphere-like shape. Gabriel, without losing stride, marched up to it and slammed his fist against the strong glass.

"I've kept you because I love you," he snarled. "But cross me wrong one more time and I'll do something we'll both regret."

She lifted her head, and her eyes pierced his soul again. He saw those eyes in Adrien, in that clear, honest look. But never had he seen such rage and bitterness in Adrien's eyes. And so that was the one difference between them - she knew what he had done. Dressed in an elaborate gown made by himself, he had taken good care of his future queen. But her anger and unrelenting thirst for justice cut him to the core of his selfish heart.

"If I cross you," she said softly, hands clenching in her lap, "it's because I still want to do what is right, and you what is wrong. Don't you see?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle, but mocking nonetheless. "Unless you stop, I shall not. We are at an impasse. You want to destroy everything, to be king over everything. I disagreed with you once, and now look at what you have created."

She stopped talking, apparently done with her thought. He sighed and said, "And what, exactly, did I create?"

She stood and turned away, her back to him. "A terrible chasm. It stands between us, and the wrong you wish to use to close it only makes it wider."

Gabriel turned away from her as well, angry and at a loss. "I've been trying to get the one wish," he said, voice low and angry, "to change your mind. Are you sure you won't change it? You are causing a lot of pain out in that world by refusing me."

 ** _"Don't you dare turn this on me!"_** she roared, slamming both fists on the glass, eyes terrible in their anger. "YOU are Hawkmoth, and I am _your_ prisoner! You think I am choosing this myself? I would die to see Adrien again - "

"What if I'd let you?" asked Gabriel suddenly, turning to face her. "What if for this Thanksgiving, you suddenly came back. We could be a family again, and you would be free. Just give it to me. The peacock miraculous would be used only for good, I promise - "

"And you promised to love me, no matter what," she said, pointing a finger accusingly at him, tapping the glass in emphasis. "How are you fulfilling _those_ promises, Gabriel? How are you being a good _husband_ to me?"

Gabriel was silent. He had no answer for her.

"No, Gabriel. Make your choices, but until they start changing my place is here. The only way that I will change my mind is against my will, and even then you will hate me." She sighed, and laid a hand on the glass. "I wouldn't be Emilie without my will and love, now would I?"

Gabriel looked at her, tears in his eyes, but mouth set in a straight line. "No," he said. "But if you give me your miraculous, Adrien won't be hurt in all of this."

Emilie smiled. "He is a man now, isn't he?" she asked, her face suddenly looking tired, and worn from her captivity. "Such a grown man. I have used the miraculous to see him," she added. "And I have seen how he tries to elude you and your controlling hand. He was raised well. And he will continue to elude you." She grinned at Gabriel, and sat down in her prison. "You will never have the Peacock Miraculous," she said. "I have hidden it well. You have the box, but not the jewel. I have it still, and yet it is farther from your grasp than it has ever been."

"We'll see just how long you can keep this up, Emilie," he said, voice gentle but firm. "One of these days, you'll break and give me the miraculous that would let me see the future."

"I have seen it," she said, tears brimming suddenly and spilling over her cheeks. "I have seen what will happen next, and I have seen what you become." She looked at him earnestly, green eyes pained. "And that is why I have not given it to you."

Gabriel went to a computer near her cell. "Well I'm tired of hearing it," he said, and hit a button.

The prison filled with sleeping gas, and with a sigh Emilie fell to her knees and into a deep sleep, cradled against the amber glass. Gabriel walked over and squatted next to her, laying a hand against the glass near where her sleeping form rested. Tears now freely fell, now that she couldn't see just how strong she really was. She always got to him, like it or not. He'd fallen in love with this woman because she would have fought that hard for him. Now however, he'd made her into his enemy, and she would not relent. Not even for old times' sake.

"I still love you, Emilie," he whispered. "In my own way." He stroked the glass that separated him, and gazed at her tired face. He fed her well, but he knew that she worried. He sighed and walked away. "But I know a gem when I see one, and I won't let you go for anything," he said, walking up the steps that led out of the basement. "Not even for yourself."

Adrien sat, a blanket wrapped around him snuggly, as closely to his window as he could be. The stars were bright and shining, and as he reached out and touched the cold glass it fogged up slightly from his warm hand.

Somewhere out there, Mari was recuperating from her illness. Somewhere out there she was sleeping, snuggled up in a warm bed with her parents watching over her with tender attention.

 _Are you Ladybug?_ he wanted to broadcast across the sky. _If only I could move the stars so that no matter where she was, I could spell it out and ask._

 _It makes strange sense,_ he thought to himself. _She is always late, and she is usually gone when I am. When we have rescued the class, she's usually not there or ALWAYS been a victim of the akuma holder's power. Her excuses have been strangely similar to mine…_

The time his fencing teacher had been akumatized, she had said that she'd been transformed into a knight. The time Alya was captured to be given as an Egyptian sacrifice by "Pharaoh", they both had said that they had been mummified.

 _It explains why Ladybug can't stand Chloe,_ he suddenly realized. _And why Ladybug has always seemed so familiar._

"Oh my gosh," said an exasperated voice. "I can practically tell you are thinking about Ladybug just by the rate of how fast your eyebrows are twitching."

"Shut up Plagg," said Adrien, snorting at his kwami. The small cat-like being was snuggled in a week-old sock laying on Adrien's dresser. His green eyes gleamed in the darkness of the room, and he snorted back, saying, "Just go to sleep already, Romeo. Juliet is in for the night and isn't receiving any calls right now."

"What did you mean that day," began Adrien, not allowing Plagg to distract him. "What did you mean when you said 'what if Marinette _is_ Ladybug'? What have you been hiding?"

"Adrien," sighed Plagg. "I've never hidden anything from you. There are some things I've just never _told_ you."

"What?!" protested Adrien, dropping his blanket corner in surprise. "That basically means the same thing!"

"No," said Plagg cooly. "If you had asked me plainly, I would have answered you. But you don't even know what to ask. Adrien, I may act like a cool kitty, but I have been around longer than France has. I know things that you couldn't possibly understand, and I have had many Chat Noirs in the past. One thing that experience has taught me is that being sincere is always right, but some information is not necessary."

"What do you mean?" demanded Adrien. He always felt a little competitive when Plagg mentioned other Chat Noirs, wondering if the kwami ever missed them.

"I mean," said Plagg, "that there are things you need to know, like the fact that I need camembert to function well. But, there are other powers that I have that only with experience could you handle. And so I wait until time deems it necessary."

"You don't wait until I am ready?" asked Adrien.

"Adrien," said Plagg softly, more gently, "were you ready for your mother to leave you?"

Adrien was surprised. Plagg had asked about his mother only once, and that was in the beginning when they were getting to know each other. After that, he hadn't said anything. It was out of a tenderness that Plagg had towards his holders that Adrien had yet to discover.

Plagg would never act as though Adrien's loss wasn't real: _he just never reminded Adrien that it was._

"Of course not," said Adrien, voice barely above a whisper, remembering the strange shock when he'd woken up without a mother.

"There are things that I will tell you," said Plagg gently, "But only if fate demands it. Your power is darker than you realize, and others have used it for more terrible things than you can imagine. And so I shield you from that information, only hinting when I can see that it is necessary."

"So why did you hint about Marinette?" demanded Adrien.

"The conversation prepared you for Sabine, didn't it?" replied Plagg cooly. "You weren't as shocked at knowing that Marinette couldn't come - and so your initial shock was diminished."

"So all this time you've known it was Marinette?" asked Adrien.

"No," said Plagg, and turned over in the sock, terminating the conversation.

What a dork," muttered Adrien, and turned back to the window. His green eyes were filled with the stars again, and he sighed, whispering, "Oh Mari, let it be you."

 _Ladybug has always been like a diamond,_ he thought, taking his blanket and climbing into bed. _Always shining like a star, beautiful and close, but kept away by a glass case. She's out of my league, and always will be. But maybe now that she could be Marinette…could I have a chance?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Thanksgiving Day (Final)

Adrien ducked around the deli counter and under a booth. His breathing short and sharp, his keen green eyes darted, searching for the form of his body guard. The sound of carts and the beeping cash registers were loud, but Adrien's sensitive cat-like ears were focused on the familiar sound of his body guard's leather shoes on the shiny floor.

No squeaks. The coast was clear.

"Just this today?" Asked the cashier as Adrien checked out some sliced cheese, a box of chocolate hearts, and a tall bottle of sparkling cider.

"Yes," said Adrien, paying with cash. "It's for our Thanksgiving dinner." _OUR Thanksgiving dinner,_ he thought, cheeks blushing softly at the fuzzy feelings he experienced. How lovely it was to have _family_ this Thanksgiving!

"And who is the lucky lady?" Asked the cashier. He held up the chocolate hearts to bag them.

Adrien blushed, but his eyes grew soft as he said dreamily, "the love of my life!"

The cashier chuckled. "You've got it bad, man," he said with a grin. "I hope you have a wonderful holiday with her!"

"Oh I will," said Adrien, then suddenly caught sight of his body guard over the cashier's shoulder. "Thanks - gotta go!"

Adrien seized the food and raced outside and around the corner, racing towards Marinette's house. He really didn't _need_ to hide from his bodyguard, what with having permission and all - but the idea of going by himself was just so natural.

 _I know who you are, M'lady,_ he thought as he raced through the snow, laughing in excitement as he ran past other pedestrians walking down the otherwise peaceful street. He envisioned his darling's face in his mind, already dreaming of her tender eyes once he'd say her name.

Snow blew in his face, and in his gloved hands he gripped his parcels against his chest, expectation and joy on his face. Plagg, tucked against Adrien's chest, felt the joy and happiness practically pulsing through the boy's being with every heartbeat.

"I'm going home for Thanksgiving," laughed Adrien, eyes sparkling in the lamppost lights. Paris was beautiful tonight, and he had been waiting for this moment all week.

The Dupain-Cheng Bakery came into view, and he slid to a stop. The entire house was lit with happy golden lights, and some simple wreaths had already been hung, ushering in the holiday season. He could smell the bread, and the knowledge that Mama Sabine and the love of his life were inside that lovely, cozy home was almost more than he could bear.

"Plagg," whispered Adrien, eyes suddenly unsure. "Was this a good idea?"

"Yes," said Plagg softly, sticking his nose out of Adrien's collar. "I may be the kwami of destruction, but I know that this will be healing for you."

Adrien took a deep breath. "I'm gonna cry in there," he said.

"I know for a fact that they will have paper of some kind for your tears and snot," said Plagg.

"Plagg I'm afraid," said Adrien, suddenly seeming frozen to the ground.

"Of?"

"L…love, I guess."

"You need it more than anyone I know, Adrien."

Something in Plagg's voice made Adrien look at his kwami surprised. Plagg was being _sincere._

"Go in there and let them show you their love," said Plagg. "Few people have loved you well in your life, and fewer still have stayed. Let Marinette's family show you what you've been looking for all these years."

"I love you Plagg!" Cried Adrien, smushing his face down into his collar to "hug" his kwami.

"I love you too, Adrien," said Plagg, obviously uncomfortable. "Now go in there!"

—

The knock was inevitable. She'd been waiting for it, doing her best to be patient. She'd set up the room, controlled her environment as much as possible, and prepared her speech.

Chat was coming for dinner.

Tikki sat next to Marinette, doing her best to simply be there for her holder. This was a big and complicated moment, and she couldn't wait to see what Marinette would do when she found out that -

 _Knock knock!_

The knock was kind and soft, almost timid. Mama had said that she would send him up the moment he arrived, giving the "children" as she called them time to talk and discover their identities.

And now Chat Noir was right there, on the other side of her trap door.

"Come in," she said in a husky voice. Her palms began to sweat, and she hurriedly wiped them on the blanket covering her pajamas.

The door creaked open, and with soft footfalls he came in; moving like a human trying to not frighten an injured animal.

He paused, a soft chuckle escaping him. "M'lady, why are you blindfolded?"

"I know, I know," she said softly, blushing. "It's silly and it's selfish, but I needed you to hear some things before I saw you. Like, who you are beneath the mask."

He stepped closer and she felt a sudden weight on the bed in front of her.

"I'm listening, Mari," he said gently. "Tell me. What do I need to know?"

She took a deep and shuddering breath. She could smell his musky scent, and feel how close he was. She grit her teeth, and spit out the words that had been dancing in her head all day long.

"Chat. I love you."

She slumped down, face in her hands. "And I'm so sorry!"

Her little bandanna scarf covering her eyes began to moisten as she wept bitterly. "I'm not brave or strong. I could never bring myself to let you see who I was beneath the mask because I was ashamed. My life is not as glorious as the Ladybug you see everyday. I'm not the lucky, coordinated and wise girl you have fallen in love with. I am imperfect and clumsy, forgetful and sometimes too meddlesome. Chat, I…I'm not good enough for you."

There was a deep silence on his part, and sniffles from Mari. She began using her sleeve to dry her cheeks when she felt a gentle hand push her arm back down.

"Don't," he said gently, voice deep with emotion. "I want that job for the rest of my life."

Her breath caught in her lungs as he gently dried her cheeks with his own sleeve, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You have terribly high expectations for yourself," he said, and she heard a familiar smile in his voice. "But you believe that I have those same expectations for you. Mari, _mon cherie -_ my only expectation is that you stay who you are, and don't change for anyone. Not even me. Let me simply be in love with Mari, my one and only Ladybug."

He pulled her into a hug. She curled up in his arms, leaning fully against him in his quiet strength. "Please, Bugaboo," he said presently. "Would you see who I am now?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I'm finally ready."

"I accept you for who you are," he said gently as she pulled out of the hug.

"And I you," she said, and reaching up ripped off the bandanna.

Time stood still. Snowflakes made little falling shadows on the walls and floors, and the pure moonlight streamed into the room. And the face in front of her was bright and happy and so FREAKING PERFECT -

" _Adrien_ ," she breathed, eyes locked in his green, loving gaze. "Adrien. Adrien. How can this be. What blessed miracle has made you to be my Chat?!"

"I - "

"IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!" She gasped, and her face turned so red that he laughed.

"Yes," he said. "And I felt silly too when I realized that you were Ladybug all along. But for the record," he added mischievously, green eyes flashing, "I found out before you."

"Only because I was sick, right?" She asked, making a face. She suddenly grew serious. "Right?"

"Right, Bugaboo," said Adrien, laughing.

Marinette stared at him, totally in love. The world seemed to have stopped spinning, and time itself stood still as she gazed at him. Adrien grinned at her.

"Yes, you may."

"Huh?" She asked, confused at his words.

"I can see it in your eyes, M'lady," said Adrien with a smirk. "You want to kiss me."

"Wha - " she began, but he touched her chin and came in close. "M'lady," he said gently. "I won't rob you a kiss. You have my consent to kiss me, but only if I have yours to kiss you back."

They were so close. She could feel his breath on her face, and her eyes locked on her target - his perfect lips. "My dear Chat," she murmured dreamily. "You have it."

He didn't wait another second. Their lips were pressed against each other, and Marinette encircled her arms around him. Their eyes closed, they kissed a very long time. Time again stood still, and they sat like that almost unmoving as they kissed for the first time since knowing all.

Marinette and Adrien. No longer hidden from each other or masked in disguise. Secrets laid bare and in the open, the walls had been torn down. And now, they had permission to simply exist.

—

Dinner was ready. The table had a cream colored table cloth, and the spread before the happy family was long and lovely, with a nicely cooked turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes, three different kinds of pies and some delicious bread. Candles illuminated the table setting, and the simple china dishes reminded Adrien of a time when Mother would lay out her dishes from Grandma.

Marinette took his hand and held it under the table. Tom poured the sparkling cider that Adrien had brought, and proposed a toast.

"To Ladybug, and Chat Noir!" He said, smiling dotingly on the two young people in front of him. "May their victories never cease, may their health never falter, and may their love never die! To family, and to love! To Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

They clinked their glasses and sipped the cider. Marinette giggled at the fizzy drink, and they all smiled at each other. Adrien's eyes grew moist, but his feelings were distracted as Sabine commanded they all dig in and enjoy the food.

Tom and Sabine carried on the lively conversations as they wanted desperately to include Adrien as much as possible _and_ get to know him. He answered their many questions about modeling and the future, and what would be next for the talented young man.

"I am actually going to quit modeling," said Adrien. "I only ever do it for my father, and it was always my way of just trying to please him. I would much rather become a physics professor, where I could have students to care for like Miss Bustier."

"I didn't know that," said Marinette.

"It was actually something I decided to do a few days ago," he said. "My father - " here his face darkened slightly - "is only getting worse in his anger and control. I want to leave home, and soon."

"Is there nothing you can do to work it out with him?" Asked Sabine, eyes full of empathy.

"No," said Adrien. "I've tried for too long. I love him," he added quickly, "but I can't go on like this."

"I understand," said Tom. "It's about time you made your way out into the world anyway, isn't it? How old are you?"

"I'm almost eighteen," said Adrien proudly.

"Quite the man already!" Said Sabine, smiling just as proudly at him. "You've become a very mature young man, Adrien."

He blushed. Marinette squeezed his hand under the table.

After the marvelous dinner, Tom brought out a large chocolate cake. Tikki eyed it, but Plagg mustered up his most polite manner and asked Sabine if there wasn't any camembert cheese in the house.

Just as Tom placed Adrien's piece of cake before him, something terrible happened. It was so awful that Adrien remembered if for the rest of his life, telling it many times as the moment when he actually would have been akumatized had Hawkmoth been vigilant that night.

There was a loud banging on the door.

Tom looked surprised. "We weren't expecting anyone else, right?"

"You're mother is in Egypt for the holidays," murmured Sabine. "Should I get the door?"

"I'll get it," said Tom, and went to the door, wiping his hands out of habit on his apron.

The door was opened, and Officer Roger stood there. His face was lined as though he himself hated what he was about to do.

"Tom, Sabine," he greeted, his voice loud enough for all to hear. "I'm here to bring Adrien home and investigate wether or not he was brought here against his will."

You could have heard a pin drop. Adrien stared at Officer Roger, his large green eyes wide with horror and dismay. "He…he gave me permission!" He gasped out. "He said I could be here!"

"I got a call not ten minutes ago," said Officer Roger. "He was frantic, and swore that you had left your body guard and was missing. He said that he had no idea where you were."

Adrien stared, unable to understand. _Why?! Why would he do this?!_

"I'm sorry Adrien," said Officer Roger. "I can see that you were enjoying a lovely Thanksgiving, but you'll have to come home with me now. Your father still has custody of you."

"When I am eighteen, could I leave home?" Asked Adrien desperately.

"Yes," said Officer Roger gently. "I wouldn't be able to make you go home then. But," he said, looking at him with empathetic eyes, "you need to come with me now."

Adrien turned to the scene before him. The candles still lit, the little flames shimmered and danced as if unaware of the dialogue and difficulty in his life. The scraps on his plate that testified to a lovely meal, and the hand that still held his tightly under the table. Tom and Sabine looked on, sadness on their faces, but also pity. They seemed to understand how much he wanted to stay, and even though they had never seen the dark Agreste mansion, they could see his alarm at going back.

Adrien felt despair. He turned to look at Marinette, who hadn't said anything yet. Her big blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, and she opened her arms to him.

He hugged her, and let his tears go.

The room was silent as Adrien sobbed unconsolably into Mari's shoulder, hugging her tightly and not wanting to leave. Sabine rose from her chair and came, wrapping her short arms around the two "children" as she fondly called them. Tom was next, and Adrien cried harder as the warm family loved him. Officer wiped his own tears, doing his best to stay stoic in the heartfelt moment.

"I'll come to you," came Mari's whisper in his ear. "I'll come and see you. Leave a window open, and I'll come finish Thanksgiving with you."

His heart was saved in that moment. A little spark of hope and promised happiness came in, and he suddenly had the strength to let the Dupain-Cheng family let him go into the supervision of Officer Roger.

Sabine insisted on sending some leftovers home with him, and Officer Roger said it was fine. Plagg hid himself in Adrien's coat, and Tikki sadly waved goodbye from her hiding place.

Adrien kissed Mari on the cheek, and hugged each one for the last time. He continued waving until the cop car had driven around a corner, losing sight of the happy bakery. The tears didn't stop flowing, but the flowed quietly. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, and looked out of the tinted window.

A silhouette rushed past overhead, making a small sparkle of red in the night. He felt a wave of peace settle over his distressed heart. She might beat him home.

—

Gabriel stood waiting at the foot of the stairs, ready for his son's arrival. Adrien would be disappointed, angry, maybe even rebellious. No matter - he would be made to see reason and authority in the end.

Nathalie stood nearby, silent as the grave. She had no idea what this might do to Adrien - his strange behavior made her doubt her predictions of him now.

The door opened, and in came the bodyguard, Officer Roger, and -

" _FATHER!"_ Bellowed a powerful, deep voice. Adrien strode into the room, rage on his face. Nathalie suddenly saw Emilie in that face; the blazing green eyes, the righteous indignation, the deprived justice -

 _"How DARE you!"_ Came Adrien's unrelenting voice. _"We had an agreement! I HAD your PERMISSION!"_

"I don't remember giving it," said Gabriel cooly. He was quietly in awe of Adrien's anger, but not surprised by the reaction. "Thank you, officer, for bringing Adrien home. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Officer Roger gave a nod, and left. _No doubt to escape the Agreste storm blowing in,_ thought Nathalie.

"Why, Father?" Asked Adrien, tears still trickling down his face. "Why would you _RUIN_ my Thanksgiving - "

" _YOUR Thanksgiving?!"_ Demanded Gabriel, sudden outburst startling them all. "What about _OUR_ Thanksgiving! How could you leave me ALONE for this day!"

"You never celebrate it," protested Adrien, climbing the first few steps. "You always shut yourself away and _I_ am left alone! I wanted out, Father! I wanted the opportunity to be _happy_ on a holiday instead of _trapped_ and _shut in!"_

"You never consulted me about _today_ ," argued Gabriel, but suddenly realized that Adrien was growing very fast - he was already as tall as his father. Adrien took another step, bringing him to eye level with Gabriel. A chill came over him as he looked into his son's eyes - he saw more of his wife than anything in Adrien's face.

"And I never will again," growled Adrien. He turned to Nathalie and his bodyguard. "One day I won't come home," he said. "You'll see my name in newspapers and people will be talking about how I am leaving the life of fashion to become a _simple, poor physics professor!"_ He whirled to face his father again. "And when that day comes," he added, eyes blazing, "you'll realize how wrong you were, and how wrong you've always been!"

The word seemed to echo in Gabriel's soul. He didn't move as Adrien ran up the steps and to his room, which he shut by slamming his door as hard as he could. Nathalie let out a breath and walked quickly out of the room. The bodyguard left next, muttering about cleaning the car.

All of Emilie's predictions and screamed warnings seemed to come back to life, haunting him again. And seeing that same expression on Adrien's face gave him a gut feeling he didn't want to acknowledge.

He had just lost Adrien, and for good.

—

Plagg was glad to be freed from Adrien's coat. He sat in the open air, munching some of Sabine's gifted camembert.

Adrien kicked off his shoes and ran to the window, opening it. Tears still moistened his cheeks, but he let them go. It felt so good to let them be free, as he longed to be.

The cold air flooded in, and with a flash of red Ladybug stepped into his room, bringing with her a small bag. She shivered a little, and he quickly shut the window.

"I'm here, Kitty," she said, with a weak smile. Then she sneezed.

"I forgot you've been sick!" He said, suddenly alarmed. He quickly ushered her to his sofa and piled blankets onto her. She de-transformed, and Tikki hugged Plagg while plugging her little nose to avoid the stinky cheese.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Asked Mari.

"How late can you stay?" Asked Adrien, surprised.

"Mama and Papa both agreed that Tikki and Plagg could be our chaperones," said Mari with a smile. She held up the bag. "I though we could have a sleep over."

Adrien hugged her, burying his face into her shoulder and crying. "I'm so happy right now," he wept. He sat up and began drying his eyes when she stopped him.

"That's my job," she chided, and with her cool, soft hands she wiped away his tears.

Adrien felt his heart warm. Plagg demanded that they watch a lighthearted comedy for everyone's sake, and wise Tikki picked out the movie _Captain Underpants._ They laughed and enjoyed the rest of their evening, eventually falling asleep on the couch; Marinette snuggled up against Adrien, head against his chest, and Adrien holding her tightly, even in his sleep. Plagg and Tikki quietly turned off the TV, and sat to converse as they hadn't in hundreds of years.

"Do you think they will be like Maria and Antony? Or even Mitilda and Amos?" Asked Tikki, remembering the most romantic of their holders.

"Maybe even better," said Plagg. "I haven't had such a burdened kitten in a long time."

"I've never had such a brave holder," admitted Tikki. "They are definitely going places."

"Well see what happens next," said Plagg softly, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Together."

"Oh Plaggity," giggled Tikki. "You are even worse than Adrien!"

"Why Sugar Cube," said Plagg indignantly, "the master should be greater than the student!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Plagg," murmured Tikki sleepily, snuggling down into her own clean sock she had brought.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Tikki," replied Plagg, and in the still room all four slept soundly, unafraid of the future, unmasked and happier for it, basking in the thankful love that they all shared.

THE END

Post-fan-fic followup

 _Thank you everyone for reading and favoriting and following this fanfic! I really appreciate all the support._

 _The delay was because of work. It is quite stressful, and then after that MLB dropped many big answers like Emilie in the mansion and the other miraculous holders. I wasn't sure if I should go back and change what my theory had caused me to write, but I went ahead and left it as it was, finishing the fanfic and giving everyone closure._

 _Thanks again! Happy Reading!_


End file.
